


Nozomi's Way of Fun

by AngelFlower23



Series: Love Live Encounters [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari Ayase Eli, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When Eli comes home she's in to having Nozomi Rock her World.





	Nozomi's Way of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Again I apologize I'm trying to bring back as many stories as I can back to the Archive this is one of them, I know I had more but sadly most of those are on my old computer which I do not have access to at the moment so here's this I hope you all enjoy either way.

Nozomi was eating a toast while watching TV with her button down light mint green shirt on her light pink panties on. She was watching how the new Aquors where taking the Love Live competition by storm she also watched as they had a very similar situation that they had. Eli came in and put her bag on the entrance table she took off her gray jacket and went to the kitchen she started drinking some cold blue cool aid for she needed some sugar in her too. She turned and saw her Nozomi her hair loose her three top button off and how soft and delicious she looked. She started rubbing herself over her pants her bulge already getting large and she wanted nothing more for her pants to squeeze her tight as she rubbed against Nozomi's trapped pussy. Only Nozomi could bring such feeling coursing through her and seeing her like this made her want to feel delicious pain.

Nozomi pried her eyes away from the TV and saw Eli, she looked at her as Eli rubbed her member that was making himself known by the tightness of her pants Nozomi couldn't take it and she crawled on all fours to Eli, she unzipped her pants and took it in her mouth scraping her teeth on it biting the tip lightly sending electric shocks down Eli's spine. “Oooh Nozomi I want it tight and bound don't let it fall.” Nozomi knowing exactly what Eli meant took off one of her hair ties and put it on tightly over Eli's member making blood flow cut short almost at the tip. She continued sucking it over and over and loved the moaning and bucking of hips. Eli held Nozomi's head and rammed into her until she wanted realize but Nozomi was not giving it to her she then took her by her woman tie and made her walk on all fours to the couch she told her to lay down.

Eli complied she knew when Nozomi wanted to dominate and she loved being dominated by her. Nozomi used her right foot and bend Eli's very big fat member backwards with the tie on it. Eli screamed “Aaaaahhh Nozomi! I need , I need.” Noozomi still was not having it she bend down and kissed her lower part of her member, she tied her balls in the other hair tie and now she made sure she rubbed her already wet panties on her member. She rubbed and rubbed, then she moved her lower part of the panties to the side and let Eli's member get inside of her. Both moaned at the touch and feel of pussy with dick and Nozomi bounced up and down, Eli was moving her head side to side uncontrollably she wanted to cum but it was being held by the tie she knew when she came finally it would be explosive. Nozomi bounced more and more on her faster and harder making sure she squeezed Eli's member hard and tight. “Ooooh Nozomi I'm going insane please let me cum please!” Nozomi smiled and continued riding her not bothering to listen to her please she loved seeing Eli suffer like this her rewards where always so much better.

Nozomi did a solid and undid her button of her shirt letting her breast bounce teasing Eli more, she took her left breast and started sucking it on her own as she continued riding Eli , she loved bouncing on her giving her sweet torture, she really wanted Eli to cum once she let go, when she finally was close to cumming she got off Eli and took the tie off her and Eli started cumming like a gazer her cum came out of her like crazy all over Nozomi, Eli's nice turtle neck which was dark purple and all over the wall and couch she would not stop cumming she took her own member and started using her hand on it trying to make it last long Nozomi watched her go at it as more cum came and she did her own slef and came along with her, she fell on top of Eli and Eli came a bit more and finally she stopped spent and panting holding on to Nozomi, she loved it when she Nozomi enjoy her cumming hard like that for Nozomi she would endure any sort of pain and torture just to see her smile like that always.

Nozomi kissed Eli and laid her head on the crook of her neck and kissed it lovingly.”I love you Elicchi you make me so happy always, I'm glad we're together that we have been together for so long.” Eli rubbed Nozomi's back lovingly. “I'm glad too my Nozo I would never trade you for anything on earth, thank you for being and staying in my life.” Eli kissed her and held her ever closer to her their passion and love for one another evident and palpable. For they where always for one another.


End file.
